


Behind the scenes

by Sarren18293



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Spoiler Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>แค่อยากเขียนให้ Kingsman มีอะไรที่เกี่ยวข้องกับฝ่าย MI6 เฉยๆ น่ะ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the scenes

[1]

ตอนที่ _เจมส์ บอนด์_ ได้รับแจ้งข้อมูลมาจากแทนเนอร์ว่าเกิดเหตุฆ่าล้างกันที่โบสถ์ เขาไม่ได้คาดคิดเลยว่าตัวเองจะต้องมาเจอกับภาพ _แบบนี้_

มันไม่ใช่ภาพที่โหดร้ายที่สุดเท่าที่เขาเคยเห็น แต่มันคือสภาพของความหายนะ คือเศษซากแห่งความสับสนอลหม่าน ร่างไร้วิญญาณไม่ต่ำกว่าสามสิบ...หรืออาจจะมากกว่านั้นกระจัดกระจายไปทั่ว ซึ่งก็น่าขันเมื่อคิดว่าที่แห่งนี้คือสถานที่ของพระผู้เป็นเจ้า บอนด์ได้แต่คิดเล่นๆ ในใจว่าป่านนี้คนพวกนั้นคงจะได้ขึ้นสู่สรวงสวรรค์ กลับไปสู่อ้อมกอดของพระเจ้าผู้เปี่ยมด้วยรักและเมตตาดังที่ตนปรารถนาแล้วเป็นที่เรียบร้อย

เอเจนท์แห่ง MI6 ก้มมองร่างหนึ่งที่นอนนิ่งอยู่ ณ ปลายเท้า คุกเข่าลงพิจารณาสภาพบาดแผล ชายหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วเมื่อพบว่ารอยกระสุนที่ประทับอยู่บนกะโหลกศีรษะของศพนั้นดูจะสะอาดเรียบหมดจด ซ้ำยังเป็นบาดแผลเดียวที่มีอยู่ ซึ่งก็แปลว่าผู้ที่ลงมือนั้นจะต้องมีฝีไม้ลายมือมากพอสมควร บอนด์กวาดสายตาไปรอบๆ จับจ้องยังร่างไร้ชีวิตอีกกว่าครึ่งที่ก็มีสภาพไม่แตกต่างกันนัก นึกสงสัยว่าเพราะอะไร หรือ _เพราะใคร_...ที่ทำให้เกิดเหตุการณ์นองเลือดราวกับสงครามขนาดย่อมในโบสถ์เล็กๆ อย่างนี้ได้หนอ

แล้วเสียงหนึ่งก็ดังขึ้น

“ข่าวดี 007” Quartermaster หนุ่มแห่งองค์กรสายลับอังกฤษพูดขึ้นผ่านเครื่องมือที่บอนด์เสียบเอาไว้ในรูหู “ในโบสถ์มีกล้องคอยจับภาพเอาไว้ ซึ่งคงต้องขอบอกตามตรงว่าถ้าจะทำเรื่องขอไฟล์วิดีโอมาจากเจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจ ก็คงจะต้องใช้เวลาจัดทำเอกสารและรออนุมัติจากทางฝ่ายโน้นไม่ต่ำกว่าเจ็ดวัน คุณจะให้ผมส่งเรื่องไปที่แผนกเอกสารดำเนินการต่อเลยไหม”

 _ไอ้เด็กกวนประสาท..._ บอนด์กลอกตาอย่างนึกระอา “เลิกโยกโย้แล้วรีบๆ สรุปภาพที่ได้จากกล้องมาสักที ฉันรู้ว่านายแฮ็คเข้าระบบของเจ้าหน้าที่แล้วเอาไฟล์นั่นมานั่งส่องเล่นได้ตั้งเป็นชาติแล้ว”

Q เดาะลิ้นเล่นเหมือนขัดใจที่เจ้าของตำแหน่ง _ดับเบิ้ลโอ_ ดูจะไม่รับมุกของตน ก่อนจะเริ่มเล่าทุกอย่างที่เห็นขณะเปิดไฟล์ดูด้วยน้ำเสียงเนิบนาบ ราวกับกำลังพูดถึงสารคดีประวัติศาสตร์มากกว่าเหตุการณ์ฆ่ากันตายน่าสยองกลางโบสถ์ “เท่าที่ดูก็สรุปอะไรไม่ได้มากเท่าไร คนพวกนี้แต่แรกก็มาฟังเทศนาวันโลกาวินาศบ้าบออะไรสักอย่าง แล้วจู่ๆ ก็หันมาเริ่มมหกรรมยำแหลกกันแบบไม่สนหน้าไหนเป็นหน้าไหน...” เด็กหนุ่มเงียบลงไปครู่หนึ่ง “หืม? น่าสนใจดีนะ มันจะทำให้อีโก้ของคุณลดลงหรือเปล่าถ้าผมบอกว่าคนที่ฆ่าคนในโบสถ์เกือบทั้งหมดดูจะเป็นคุณลุงที่อายุมากกว่าคุณสักสิบปีได้ และที่สำคัญ...เขาดูดีกว่าคุณมาก”

ถ้าเจ้าตัวคนพูดมายืนให้เห็นอยู่ตรงนี้ บอนด์สารภาพว่าเขาอาจจะอดใจไม่ไหว ยกมือขึ้นฟาดกบาลเด็กนั่นสักทีด้วยความหมั่นไส้ก็เป็นได้

“ผมใช้โปรแกรมตรวจสอบหน้าตาของเขาเทียบเข้ากับฐานข้อมูลทั้งหมดที่เรามีแล้ว” เด็กหนุ่มพูดต่อ “ซึ่งก็ได้มาแต่ชื่อ ‘แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท’ และถ้าคุณไม่ได้โง่อย่างที่คนของแผนกผมมักจะเอามาพูดนินทากันลับหลังบ่อยๆ ล่ะก็ คุณก็น่าจะรู้ว่า มัน-ไม่-น่า-เป็น-ไป-ได้ ไม่มีทางที่โปรแกรมที่ผมสร้างขึ้นเองจะทำได้เพียงแค่นี้” Q ย้ำ “แม้แต่ตอนที่ผมค้นหาข้อมูลของซิลวาหรือติอาโก โปรแกรมของผมก็ยังค้นหาไซส์กางเกงในของเขามาได้เลย แม้มันจะเป็นที่แน่ชัดแก่ทุกฝ่ายว่าไม่ใช่เรื่องที่จำเป็นต้องรู้ก็ตาม” คราวนี้บอนด์เหมือนจะได้ยินกระแสเสียงความไม่พอใจจากอีกฝ่ายชัดเจนเลยทีเดียว

_เด็กเอ๊ย..._

007 นึกอยากกุมขมับให้กับไอคิวและอีคิวของ Quartermaster ตนที่ดูจะวิ่งสวนทางกันเสียเหลือเกิน “สรุปว่าที่นายกำลังพล่ามมาทั้งหมดนี่ก็คือ...?”

“ผมคิดว่าเราน่าจะกำลังเจอกับสายลับจากองค์กรไหนสักที่อยู่” เด็กหนุ่มว่า “และดูจากสไตล์การแต่งตัวของเขาที่แสนจะ _เจนเทิลแมน_ แล้ว ผมคิดว่าคุณควรจะไปถาม M นะว่านอกจาก MI6 ที่เขาคุมอยู่แล้ว เขาพอจะรู้จักหน่วยอื่นๆ ในอังกฤษนอกเหนือจาก _พวกเรา_ อีกหรือเปล่า”

แล้วสายของ Q ก็ตัดไป ทิ้งบอนด์ไว้ให้ครุ่นคิดถึงข้อมูลต่างๆ ที่ได้มาเพียงลำพัง

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

[2]

“คุณบอกว่าพวก MI6 ได้ตัวแฮร์รี่ไป?”

เจ้าของรหัส ‘เมอร์ลิน’ เลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กๆ ก่อนจะแย้งด้วยสีหน้าท่าทางสงบเงียบ “ถ้าที่เธอกำลังพูดอยู่หมายถึง _ร่าง_ ของกาลาฮัดที่โดนวาเลนไทน์เป่าทิ้งไปตั้งแต่ที่หน้าโบสถ์นั่นแล้วล่ะก็...ใช่ เธอพูดถูกแล้ว พวกนั้นได้ตัวเขาไว้”

แกรี่ ‘เอ็กซี่’ อันวินเป่าปากก่อนทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนโซฟาโดยไม่คิดจะรักษามารยาท ซึ่งเมอร์ลินเองก็พยายามทำความเข้าใจในความรู้สึกของอีกฝ่าย เอ็กซี่มักจะหลุดเสมอเมื่อเป็นเรื่องของแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทที่อีกฝ่ายเคารพยกย่องชื่นชม และในคราวนี้ส่วนหนึ่งก็เป็นความผิดของเขาเองที่ไม่ได้จัดการเรื่องศพแฮร์รี่ให้เรียบร้อยก่อนที่พวกสุนัขรับใช้ราชินีจะเข้ามายุ่มย่ามวุ่นวาย

“พวกนั้นจะทำอะไรกับเขา” เจ้าของฉายากาลาฮัดคนใหม่ถาม

เมอร์ลินโคลงศีรษะ “อาจจะเอาไปชันสูตร” คำตอบนั้นทำให้เอ็กซี่เผลอสูดลมหายใจเฮือก ในหัวมองเห็นภาพแฮร์รี่โดนเอาไปจับผ่าเหมือนหนูทดลองบนโต๊ะวิจัยของพวกนักวิทยาศาสตร์สติเฟื่องแล้วให้นึกอยากจะอาเจียน “หรืออาจจะเก็บไว้เพื่อหาทางสืบสาวเรื่องราวต่อก็ได้ ฉันไม่รู้ แต่ที่แน่ๆ คือฉันจัดการกับข้อมูลบุคคลของแฮร์รี่ไปจนเกือบหมดแล้ว น่าจะวางใจได้ในระดับหนึ่ง”

“แต่คุณจะหาทางเอาร่างเขากลับมาใช่ไหม” เอ็กซี่ถามย้ำ ทำท่าเหมือนอยากจะเค้นคอ “เขาไม่ควรต้องอยู่ข้างนอกอย่างนั้นทั้งที่ทำอะไรๆ เพื่อคิงส์แมนตั้งหลายอย่าง” เสียงของเขาสั่นน้อยๆ “เขาควรจะ...ได้กลับมาที่นี่”

“เผื่อเธอจะจำไม่ได้นะเอ็กซี่ แต่จนตอนนี้ศพของลานสล็อตคนก่อนที่โดนลูกน้องของวาเลนไทน์ฆ่าไปก็ยังไม่ได้กลับมาเหมือนกัน” เมอร์ลินพูดเรียบๆ “และก็ใช่ว่าฉันจะไม่เข้าใจความรู้สึกของเธอ แต่คิงส์แมนเต็มขั้นอย่างแฮร์รี่ก็คงจะไม่ได้คาดหวังให้ตัวเองได้พิธีฝังศพที่ยิ่งใหญ่หรือมีเกียรติอะไรแบบนั้นด้วย”

เอ็กซี่เงียบไป

เมอร์ลินถอนหายใจ “อย่าได้เข้าใจความรู้สึกของฉันผิดไปหนุ่มน้อย” เขาว่า “ฉันรู้จักแฮร์รี่มานานกว่าเธอ และฉันก็ _รัก_ เขาไม่น้อยไปกว่าเธอด้วย” เอ็กซี่มองชายตรงหน้าแบบตื่นๆ แม้ว่าเมอร์ลินจะไม่แน่ใจเท่าไรว่าอีกฝ่ายทำท่าตกใจที่เขาล่วงรู้ความลับ หรือเพราะเขาออกปากมาเองง่ายๆ ว่าตัวเขาเองก็มีใจให้แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทที่เสียชีวิตไปแล้วเช่นกัน “เอาเป็นว่าฉันจะลองเข้าไปค้นข้อมูลใน MI6 ให้ว่าพวกนั้นเก็บศพของเขาไว้ที่ไหน แล้วเราค่อยมาคิดต่อว่าจะทำยังไงกับเรื่องนี้ดีก็แล้วกัน”

หลังจากนั้นเมอร์ลินก็หันไปวุ่นวายอยู่กับข้อมูลต่างๆ ในหน้าจอคอมฯ ของตน ไม่สนใจเอ็กซี่ที่นั่งอยู่เงียบๆ อีกเลย

 

 

 

**End.**

 

 

 

Note :

\- เรื่องราวอยู่ในจักรวาลเดียวกันทั้งหมด เมื่อความวิบัติวินาศที่เกิดขึ้นที่โบสถ์ (เพราะฝีมือแฮร์รี่) รู้เข้าถึงหู MI6 ล่ะ บอนด์เลยโดนเตะส่งออกมาดูว่าเรื่องนี้เกี่ยวกับข้องความมั่นคงไหม เพราะ MI6 ไม่รู้จักองค์กร Kingsman

\- แต่ Kingsman รู้จัก MI6 ดีนะ แบบว่าเมอร์ลินชอบเข้าไปป้วนเปี้ยนแอบดูข้อมูลฝั่งนั้นบ่อย (เมอร์ลินแอบเอ็นดู Q ด้วย คิดว่าน่าเอามาเป็นลูกศิษย์ตัวเองดี ฮา)

\- ที่ Q หาข้อมูลแฮร์รี่ไม่เจอก็เพราะเมอร์ลินนี่แหละ คือในหัวเรา เมอร์ลินจะเก่งกว่า Q อยู่ระดับนึงน่ะนะ ทั้งนี้ทั้งนั้นคงเพราะประสบการณ์ชีวิต

\- ตอนแรกว่าจะโยงไปหาไมครอฟท์ด้วย เพราะฐานของ Kingsman จริงๆ มันใกล้บ้านเชอร์ล็อคอิ๊บอ๋าย ก็เลยคิดว่าไมครอฟท์น่าจะรู้จักองค์กรนี้อยู่พอตัว (อยู่ฝ่ายความมั่นคงภายใน MI5 นี่นะ) ประกอบกับที่ส่วนตัวแล้วคิดว่าแฮร์รี่กับไมครอฟท์มีส่วนที่คล้ายกันอยู่มากด้วย ถ้าสองคนนี้เป็นเพื่อนกันก็น่าจะเป็นไปได้อยู่

\- แต่ก็นั่นแหละ พับไปเพราะเขียนถึงไมครอฟท์ยากน่ะ *เกาหัวแกรกๆ*

 


End file.
